Akatsuki (Host Club)
by Namikaze Minto
Summary: Kehidupan para Host Club Kechi dengan watak masing-masing yang kadang terlalu OOC. Semenjak seorang Host mengundurkan diri dan keluar dari sekolah, klub unggulan mereka terancam di bubarin. Sang ketua terpaksa mencari anak baru. Akan bagaimana nasib host pemula itu di sekeliling teman klub yang absurd-nya ga ketolongan! Let's Read


**Akatsuki (Host Club)**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: Romance,Friendship,Humor,Yaoi**

 **Rate: T**

 **LET'S READ :)**

 **Kechi International High School**

Terpampang jelas plang itu di Gerbang Masuk Kechi setinggi 8 meter dan seluas 100 hektar bersimbol daun Konoha berwarna emas, tepat di tengah kolam air mancur yang membagi jalan keluar dan jalan masuk kendaraan, beragam jenis bunga sepanjang jalan menambah kualitas dan keasriannya. Sebuah sekolah elit yang teramat elit dari semua sekolah elit di kawasan elit dengan murid-murid elit serta orangtua elit yang terelit *apa coba ini?*Ya, sekolah yang biasa disebut Kechi Akademi ataupun Kechi oleh penduduk setempat adalah sekolah paling elit dan bermutu di dunia. Percaya? Buktinya, Kechi Akademi selalu memenangkan TOP 1 GLOBAL GREAT HIGH SCHOOL AWARD (GGHSA) setiap tahunnya semenjak berdiri 100 tahun silam. Alhasil selain 100 piala GGHSA dan penghargaan lainnya menumpuk di sepanjang koridor gedung pelajar Kechi berjejer sampai 10 KM (?).

Bukan sembarang penghargaan yang Kechi terima memang, tapi sebuah pengakuan dunia karna diselenggarakan oleh badan **P** erserikatan **B** oys*simbol hati* **B** oys dan disponsori oleh negara-negara anggota PBB maka menjadi ajang multinasional yang selalu diperebutkan (secara terpaksa). Namun, juara 1 jatuh terus pada Kechi makanya sekolah lain makin gagal jantung. Gimana gak menang coba, dari berbagai kategori, Kechi memenangkan semuanya dengan nilai bintang 5 atau bisa disebut nilai sempurna *aplause* di semua kategori yaitu Sekolah TerbaikTerkenal&Terpopuler *perasaan sama aja ye..*;TerpandaiTerbanyak selingkuhan&Ter-playboy seantero dunia serta Terpelit(?);... Stop! Ini ngomongin sekolah atau apaan sih?Hah.. dan ternyata kategori tak bermoral dan tak bermutu ini dibuat oleh Orochimaru sang ketua PBB itu sendiri walau tak pernah diterima oleh anggota lain. Gimana mau komen, orang mau mencela udah disodorin ular, ada 20 pula ya mending terima aja deh daripada nyawa melayang.. Intinya, Kechi memang terkenal dan sekolah berisikan murid-murid terpandai berdasarkan kategori tertentu. Sekitar 77.777% berisikan anak didik idiot di mata pelajaran lain selain matematika, karna 100% murid disini jago itung-itungan alias perhitungan alias pelit bahkan sebelum lahir.

Pagi itu dimulailah awal semester baru setelah 3 bulan _mingkem_ di rumah dan sedikit yang tinggal di asrama bagi pelajar beasiswa sedangkan para konglomerat sedang keliling dunia 10 putaran *gile brapa uang habis tuh*. Pelajar yang 80% keturunan ningrat konglomerat bisnis duduk dengan elegannya di masing-masing limousin hitam pekat senilai ratusan milyar dengan berbagai model. Semua yang ke sekolah harus melintasi Gerbang Masuk Kechi dinamakan **'Sunriset'** berjarak 2 KM itu kalo mau tiba di Gerbang Utama Kechi **'Go! Hell/GH'** yang digunakan sebagai tempat rapat atau acara-acara sekolah juga sebagai tempat istirahat para petugas satpam, kebersihan, dll.,yang harus dipijaki kaki alias berjalan kaki mulai dari sini berjarak 400 meter dengan Gerbang Utama Gedung Khusus Kepala Sekolah dan para guru bernama **'Fantastic Hell/FH'** yang harus melangkahkan kaki sejauh 500 meter kalo ingin tiba di Gedung Utama Pelajar yang sangat jauh terpisah dengan parkiran mobil mereka bagi para konglo.

Alangkah semaputnya kaki para pelajar ini yang sudah bertahun merasakan kengiluan setiap ke sekolah. Mereka ingin dapat fasilitas seperti karyawan sekolah itu yang bisa booking ojeg dimanapun&kapanpun. Sayang, nenek Tsunade, selaku Kepsek langsung matahin meja gara-gara lagi asik main judi catur *ada gitu?*dan ' **hampir menang untuk pertama kalinya'** , murid disitu malah dengan amat bodohnya berdemo di pelataran Gedung Kepsek dengan toak yang dapat mencapai radius 2 KM dan barongsai yang membuat nenek Tsunade kaget tiba-tiba muncul di lantai 5 tempat dia lagi main judi, yang akhirnya dia salah nempatin 'benteng' dan akhirnya kalah(lagi).

 **Pemirsa: Memangnya murid beasiswa kagak?**

 **Author: Oh hampir lupa..karena sejumlah 20% murid beasiswa ini gratis apapun sepanjang mereka berprestasi maka berdiamlah mereka di asrama khusus dikawasan GH. Sama aja sih, kalo para konglo kan naik mobil jadi ga kerasa perih tuh kaki kayak para murid beasiswa, asrama aja tinggal melaju 15 meter ke gerbang utama sekolah yah walau setelah itu harus ber-marathon untuk belajar.**

 **Pemirsa: Lah terus kalo mau pergi keluar asrama kan harus lewar Sunriset?**

 **Author: Oh itu? Tenang aja, pemilik yayasan dengan sangat baik hatinya menyediakan ojeg listrik *ga elit banget* di halte tidak jauh dari GH bolak-balik kemana aja. Jangan khawatir tentang uang..gratis kok tanpa abal-abal. Hanya jangan terlalu aja, apalagi nyuruh si supir ojeg nganterin sampai kampung halaman, tepar dong tuh orang hehe *geje*.**

 **Pemirsa: Oh~~ trus kalo misalnya...**

 **Author: Udah deh jangan banyak tanya..lama-lama isi nih fic interview lo *deathglear***

 **Pemirsa: *langsung sunyi***

Asrama Kechi

"Tachi-chan~~" teriakan merusak gendang telinga datang dari atap lantai dua asrama Kechi. Orang yang dipanggil dengan gerakan cepat nan lihai bak seorang atlit lari memakaikan kaos kaki dan pantofel secara serentak. Buru-buru ia membuka pintu asrama dan langsung melesat keluar sambil berlari tergesa-gesa tanpa menyadari dasinya yang tertinggal diatas rak sepatu, ia berlari di jalanan setapak di kelilingi pepohonan sakura yang rindang dan rerumputan hijau yang asri. _Background_ langsung berubah men-shoot _slowmotion_ pada itachi yang bersinar tertimpa cahaya terik matahari pagi.

Gerbang FH

Pelajar berlalu lalang di jalan neraka yang teramat panjang dengan seragam musim semi mereka yang begitu mempesona. Untuk para siswi mereka memakai kemeja lengan panjang putih polos dengan lambang daun Konoha berwarna emas di saku kemeja kanan atas. Sepanjang garis dari kerah atas sampai ujung kemeja dihiasi garis biru metalik kehitaman berikutpun di tepi lengan yang dilipat hingga menutupI setengah lengan saja dengan tepi biru hitam itu terlihat menonjol di sikut. Dibalut kardigan sutra tanpa lengan dengan 3 kancing dimulai dari batas piggul. Kardigan hitam itu membuat lekuk tubuh para siswi terlihat ideal (karna langsing semua murid-murid disini, ke sekolah aja jalan ratusan meter..) dengan logo sama di kanan atas seperti di kemejanya. Dasi berwarna dasar merah maroon dihiasi beberapa garis biru tua sepanjang leher sampai menyentuh pusar. Tidak lupa sebuah pin berbentuk bulat di ujung kerah kanan dengan logo daun emas yang warna dasarnya menunjukkan tingkatan kelas tertentu. Merah untuk kelas 1, biru tua untuk kelas 2, dan violet untuk kelas 3. Bawahannya rok rempel katun warna hitam metalik yang berukuran sepertiga paha yang mau tak mau bikin cowok normal ngiler(?). Jadi, untuk cewek-cewek pendek alias gak tinggi kudu hati-hati biar roknya kagak terbang... Kaos kaki hitam di bawah lutut dan pantofel merah bata dengan tumit datar 3 cm menghiasi kaki putih dan mulus mereka.

Pakaian murid pria hampir sama dengan murid perempuan tapi tentu saja memakai celana panjang katun berwarna hitam dengan kardigan lengan panjang yang kancingnya menutupi seluruh dada bidang mereka. Lengan kemejanya tidak dilipat dan menutupi keseluruhan lengan dengan dasi warna dasar biru tua dengan garis-garis merah maroon. Mereka memakai sepatu pantofel hitam dan kaos kaki hitam hanya sebatas tumit kaki.

Disana sudah ada dewan murid yang dengan sigap merazia jika ada barang-barang yang tidak seharusnya di bawa juga mengecek kerapihan serta kelengkapan seragam. Jam masuk pukul 8 pagi, karna perjalanan berjalan kaki untuk sampai ke kelas membutuhkan waktu kira-kira 1-2 jam dari GH, para konglo sudah berangkat sekitar jam 5 pagi dari rumah masing-masing yang tidak terlalu dekat dengan sekolah. Sedangkan murid beasiswa lebih bersantai ria dan mulai berkerumunan jam 6 pagi sambil membopong galon air(?).

Shikamaru, sang ketua dewan murid yang author ga tau kenapa bisa kepilih dari ratusan murid kelas 2 tengah menguap panjang sambil sesekali tiduran di kantin dekat gerbang FH yang terdapat sofa berjejer yang kegunaan utamanya untuk mengisi tenaga murid-murid akibat marathon tsb. Dengan tidak tahu dirinya Shikamaru meminjam selimut ronda dari pos satpam tidak jauh dari sana untuk menyelimuti diri dari gangguan. Kebayang, semua dewan murid sudah berada di sekolah jam 5 pagi untuk marathon ke kelas, untung Kepsek cantik itu memberi keringanan sehingga mereka bisa memakai jasa ojeg ketika menjalankan tugas.

"Woy!" Seorang pria dengan pakaian tidak layak pakai sedang berlari kecil demi menyusul pujaan hatinya yang sama sekali tidak digubris. "HI-NA-TA~~" Si rambut abu-abu bernama Hidan dengan sengaja mengambil toak Temari, anggota dewan murid yang diketahui dapat menghasilkan gelombang suara hingga berkilometer sontak semua murid yang ada disitu merasa bising. Hinata pun hampir kambuh asma-nya gara-gara si Hidan, orang no.1 yang sukses membuat kehidupan sekolahnya ramai akan kekelaman&kegaduhannya. Tapi karna Hinata sangat takut dengan Hidan, dia tetep melanjutkan larinya hingga sosoknya tak kelihatan sama sekali dan si Hidan pun mulai kumat marahnya.

"Hei,lo! Seenaknya ya ngambil barang orang kagak permisi pula. Kemeja ga dikancingin, kardigan kaga dipake, rambut diklimisin, gak pake kaos kaki dan bla bla bla~~~" Temari mulai emosi sekaligus gerah ngerazia si Hidan( _again_ ). Hidan malah setenangnya ngelempar toak kembali ke Temari trus langsung nyelonong masuk tanpa merapikan sedikitpun pakaiannya. Alhasil Temari yang sudah susah payah menangkap toak kesayangannya di langit-langit murka dan langsung ngegebukin si Hidan, teman sekelasnya. Hidan ngeladenin, dia menyambut perkelahian yang sudah biasa terjadi diantara mereka.

BRAKK TOK~~ PRANG! DUG~~ JLAB~~ HIAH! BZING~~ TRONG~~ JDUNG!

Akhirnya selesai sudah peperangan berkat bantuan Shikamaru yang dengan lunglai memisahkan mereka. Sedang asik tidur malah dateng sang pengganggu Hidan. "Mulai besok lo di skors 3 hari. Lo baru masuk udah kumat lagi padahal baru 6 bulan lalu lo kena skors sebulan!" Tumbennya Shika ga ngomong pendek mungkin dia kesel tidurnya diganggu. Hidan emang udah terkenal ke-tidak-beretikaannya.

"Enak aja lo! Emang lo siapa ha~" Belum sempat selesai ngomong, Hidan baru inget itu orang ketua dewan murid, mampus deh, padahal udah sering kena razia tapi suka lupa ketularan Tobi. 'Sialan lo Tobi!' rutuknya ngebatin(Tobi yang sudah berada di kelas kupingnya memerah dan dia mulai shok takut kena alergi karna dia banyak alerginya, baik bagi dirinya ataupun orang lain).

"Mati aja lo! Udah 211 kali kena razia selama 1,5 tahun sekolah tapi hapal muka orang yg ngerazia aja lo gatau! Gimana lo mau balas dendam!" Sontak mereka berdua melotot ke Temari. Ini anak gimana sih, dia emang buta, oon, atu sedeng, atau saking baiknya malah ngedukung si Hidan?

'Ya ampun, kok gue mau aja punya pacar kayak dia..'Pertanyaan alias pernyataan dari hati Shikamaru yang paling dalam. Udah 10 bulan pacaran semenjak ditembak Temari saat valentine kelas 1. Karena takut Temari malu ditolak di hadapan semua murid di lapangan dan saat istirahat pula, Shika akhirnya nerima aja takdir yang memilukan itu.

'Makanya kalo nerima cewek liat dulu yang jelas! Mata lo malah nutup jadi lo ga liat kenyataan pahit di depan lo!' Seolah bisa telepati (dan emang bisa) Hidan nasehatin atau mungkin ngebentak Shika, teman masa kecilnya yg sebenernya mereka kagak mau kenalan tapi dipaksa keluarga mereka.

'Mana gue tau..Gue kasihan aja liat dia takut malu dan di _bully_ kan _fans_ gue banyak dan punya peraturan kalo gue milik bersama' Hidan pun pengen muntah ngedenger Shika ngomong kayak gitu. Tumben Shika bisa lebay.

'Trus kenapa lo terima? Makin di _bully_ kan dia?' Sebenernya Hidan tau Temari itu tangguh, sehingga rada ragu nanyainnya.

'Hihhhh gue aja ngeri liatnya apalagi kawanan wanita lemah-lembut kayak _fans_ gue..kalo gue nyari masalah sama dia pasti gue udah bonyok kayak muka lo tuh! Gue padahal pengen banget mutusin dia, tapi takut ah~~' dengan segenap ke OOC-annya Shika menampilkan raut sedih sendu yang makin ngebuat Hidan menyesali pernah berkenalan dengannya. Dan obrolan telepati-niah mulai berlanjut tanpa menyadari Temari memerhatikan mereka yang bertatapan intens seolah sepasang sejoli yang lama tak bertemu(sepemikiran Temari) padahal wajahnya pada mau nerkam gitu.

"Hiksss gue ga nyangka ternyata kalian saling suka. Lo bener-bener buat gue sedih Shi-can!" Temari langsung OOC saking cemburunya dan berlarian ke dalam gerbang tanpa peduli tukang ojeg yang akan mengantarnya. Sungguh bodoh sekali Temari. Emang cewek kalo lagi galau suka seenaknya, segitu ojeg gratis malah milih kaki kesakitan.

"Semenjak kapan panggilan lo aneh gitu?" Hidan dan Shika kembali ke alam nyata. Hidan rada gak suka sama nama panggilan Shika padahal kan ga ada ngaruhnya sama dia.

"Hah...gue beneran nyesel, tapi mau gimana lagi. Udah deh pokoknya besok lo gak usah masuk, malas gue nyatet nama lo di _blacknote_ sebenernya..tapi apa boleh dikata." Shika beneran OCC dan ngebuat Hidan tambah stress, dulu Shika saking ngantuknya cuman ngomong ga lebih dari 100 kata per hari.

"Eittt Shika please jangan skors gue! Entar gue ga dikasih uang bulanan lo tau kan ayah gue killer banget.." dengan nada memelas Hidan ngerendahin dirinya.

"Itu sih derita lo!"Shika berlalu dan langsung naik ke motor ojeg ninggalin Hidan yang uring-uringan disana tanpa belas kasihan. Hidan nyesel banget gak punya temen yang bisa dimanfaatin..eh maksudnya temen yang mau nolongin dia...Anggota dewan murid yang lain menatap dia kagum. Kenapa? Karna dia masih bisa bergaya sok seksi padahal sebentar lagi bel masuk dan wajahnya udah bonyok ulah Temari. Dia emang dikenal juga sebagai si siput, jalan aja pake pose segala. Hinata-lah yang malu, masa katanya pose itu sengaja buat menjadi daya tarik untuk Hinata. Cuihhh ckck Kasian banget lo Hinata...

-==TBC==-

NOTE: konglo tuh maksudnya konglomerat

 **Bagi readers makasih sudah &mau membaca fic pemula ini ^.^ **

**Maaf karna banyak kekurangan trus humor atau ceritanya kurang gimana gitu bagi readers** **L** **mohon di review juga ya supaya kesananya tambah baik lagi** **J**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FIC**


End file.
